Chibi Angel
by cHiBi-aNgeL-ALiTA
Summary: What happens when the Gboys accidentally destroy a residential colony on a mission and suddenly they have to care for a young girl survivor who's the cutest thing you've ever seen? Will chaos insue as more people move in along with this kawaii angel? R&R!
1. Misfire

**Chibi Angel**

What happens when the G-boys accidentally destroy a residential colony on a mission and suddenly they have to care for a young girl survivor who's the cutest thing you've ever seen? Will chaos insue as more people move in along with this kawaii little angel? How will the guys react as event after event happens on a ride on this story's wild side? Find out inside! Please R&R! PWEASE!

Pairings: YAOI! 1x2 3x4!

Disclaimer: I don't own the G-boys but I do own the OC's and if I owned Gundam Wing, I assure you, I'd be as giddy as a little schoolgirl, which I already am. Have a nice day!

* * *

They had a mission. They had to take care of some business that of course meant explosions and fighting. They were doing ok, when a fleet of Mobile Dolls came to welcome them. "Dang, I thought this was too easy." Duo cursed, hitting a few keys on the control panel, which caused Deathscythe to launch some missiles taking care of a good 20 MDs. The G-boys continued to clean up all of the Moblie Dolls, which went perfectly until some of the Moblie parts were crashing into people's houses! "Oh no! We went too far!" Duo freaked. When they were done, they landed and walked around to see the extent of the damage. Quatre grimaced, Wufei suppressed a cringe, and Duo winced. Most homes had huge holes, the ground had been torn, people lay dieing even some were being cremated in various fires that littered the area like trash. So many people died. To the G-boys, it looked like a masacre. "There appears to be no signs of life." Heero announced, monotonely, but a hint of sadness tugged at his voice. 

They bowed their heads in both respect, and shame. Then they heard the lone sound of a metal plate moving and the collision of the debris on it with the floor. "Maybe someone's still alive!" Quatre gasped, leading the way to where the sound came from. They saw a little girl, with very long, auburn brown hair, and lively scarlet red eyes. Her dress was stuck underneath a large rosewood cabinet filled with broken china. She jumped at the first chance to escape when she laid her big red eyes on the guys. "Excuse me! Can you please help me?" She asked in a sweet kawaii voice. The guys took a minute to register all of the information but soon Duo and Trowa ran over and lifted the heavy adversary off her dress and she leaped and stood up happily. At her full height her head reached Duo's waist.

"Thank you!" She smiled cutely and bowed respectively. "Who are you?" Wufei asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'd like to answer that but I think we better vamoose first!" She exclaimed, speeding off towards the Gundams. The G-boys followed suit. She tripped on the hem of her red dress but regained her balance and began going towards the Gundams. "Man! She can sure run fast!" Duo puffed out, starting to slow down but picking up speed again. She reached the Gundams first by like a mile ahead of the guys but then was looking at the Gundams most confusedly. "What's wrong?" Quatre asked. She turned and faced them, "Where do I go?" She inquired. "She can go with me." Heero suggested. "What about the ZERO system?" Quatre asked cautiously. "I'll turn it on if I need it, she won't be affected." Heero replied, emotionlessly. "Alright then..." Duo agreed, sealing the deal. So the girl hopped in Wing ZERO followed by Heero, and they took off for home.

* * *

I know, I know, its short right? But it's a prologue and I have a headache. --' 

Quatre: You always seem to have a lot nowadays.

Shut up pretty boy. -vein twitching-

Quatre: Yes ma'am. -whimpering in corner-

Trowa: It's alright little one. -patting Quatre's back-

You two be happy now. ANYONE WHO REVIEWS AND GIVE ME THE TOTAL OF AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS AND SOMEONE KINDLY GIVES ME SOME TYLENOL, I WILL BE SURE TO UPDATE AS FAST AS I CAN AND... I WILL MENTION YOU, AND... I LOVE YOU! Pwease no flames! Any fwames I find will be used to boil water and make my ramen!

Ja!

cHiBi aNgeL AlitA


	2. Settling In

I DUN CARE IF YOU REVIEWED OR NOT! KONNICHIWA! I HAVE RETURNED! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -rolls on ground laughing like this-

Heero: Crazy onna.

-angry twitch- Say that again Yuy? -twitching-

Heero: C-R-A-Z-Y. O-N-N-A. -looks smug-

-twitch- -twitch- -even more of a twitch- --#

Wufei: That was my line. TT

Trowa: You're in for it now, Heero.

HEERO! YOU ARE SO GOING TO DIE! -jumps on Heero and begins pulling the feeling out of his cheeks-

Heero: -speech messed up because of cheek-pulling- WOMEA WO KOWOSU! -beings pulling aggressively on my hair-

OMEA O KOROSU YOURSELF! -pulling harder and at the same time pulling his hair as well-

Heero: -yells in pain when I pull a tuft of hair out- DIE AUTHOWESS! -

NEVER! -the two of us go into a slapping fight-

Quatre: Wow..Catfight...Anyways I better do the disclaimer...

cHiBi-AnGeL-ALitA owns only the OCs in this story as well as the story itself but does not own us or Gundam Wing or else she'd be kicking the utter crap out of Heero which she is now.

-the two of us glare at Quatre-

Pairings: YAOI! (eventually) 1x2 3x4 (poor Wuffie has no one TT)

Chibi Angel

Settling In

* * *

They soon arrived home and as soon as Heero opened the cockpit, the girl jumped out and gawked in wonder at the huge mansion the stood before her. (A/N: The mansion's already big to the guys but to someone like her who is only about 2 feet 6inches tall that is WICKED tall!) "Wow! Sugoi!" She beamed. Duo opened the door for her and she burst inside. "...Sugoi!..."She beamed again. "We brought you somewhere else now explain your identity onna." Wufei spoke . "Oh, right!" She smiled and faced them. "My name is Alita D. Flowright Rosette, I lived on that colony you burned down by mistake, I just lost my mother and father but I didn't care, they were too mean to me anyways." She paused to take a breath. "I have 4 twin sisters and I am 4 years old!" She finished with a smile. "Well, then Alita, I am Quatre Raberba Winner," He pointed to himself then to Wufei, "This is Chang Wufei," He pointed towards Duo and Heero, "They're Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy," he pointed at Trowa, "And that's Trowa Barton." He concluded. 

Alita's POV

I bowed in respect. "Why do you have such a big house Quatre?" I asked looking at all the space he had and yet only 5 people lived here. "Because Quatre happens to be a very rich 15 year old and loves to share things like this big house with his good buddies!" Duo smiled goofily and put his arm around me. "Duo!" Quatre mock frowned. "What's wrong with that Q-man?" Duo asked, mock pouting. I laughed. Duo's so funny. "Well you should probably clean up Alita." Quatre suggested, rolling up his sleeves and getting ready to cook. "Okay, but I don't have any clothes with me." I responded. "I'll lend her something." Trowa finally spoke up. "Alrighty then! Off I go!" And I ran upstairs, only to come back down again. "Uhm...Which room do I go to?" I asked sheepishly. "Use mine, it's the second one to the left when you get up the stairs!" Duo answered.

"Okay!" I replied and went inside his room. His room was sort of dark, the walls were a dark turquoise while the ceiling was jet black. The flooring was a mix of oak wood and indigo carpeting. I searched for a towel then hopped inside the shower. A few minutes later I jumped out with a huge white towel wrapped around my small body. I ran to the bed with the towel wrapped around me like a cloak. I looked on the bed and saw a huge forest green t-shirt and blue boxers. (A/N: They're supposed to be shorts/underwear for her. ') I quickly put on the boxers followed by the t-shirt which was like 20 sizes too huge for me. The neck opening even threatened to fall off my left shoulder! But I was greatful they lent me clothes and most importantly are letting me stay here. I then ran back downstairs and saw that Quatre was still cooking and Wufei along with Trowa were setting the table. I went over to Duo who was watching The Simpsons on the couch and joined him. "Wow, Trowa's shirt is HUGE on you Alita!" Duo exclaimed. "I know but I sorta like it, cause I can do this!" I smiled and then pulled my legs and arms under the BIG t-shirt. "Oh no! Tro! Your t-shirt is eating Alita!" Duo mock freaked, widening his eyes and covering them with his hands.

I laughed again. Duo's really really funny! I looked at Trowa and saw him give a small smile and then glanced at Wufei, who rolled his eyes. "Dinner's ready!" Quatre announced placing a lot of fried chicken, fried rice, and some miso soup and sashimi on the table. "Yay!" Me and Duo grinned and sat next to each other at the table. "Dig in!" And then me and Duo were chomping down like crazy! I stopped though because I felt everyone's eyes on me because I ate like Duo. I glanced at Duo who was still pigging out, and that made me feel better. "Stop eating so fast Maxwell! You'll choke yourself, no wait! Keep on eating!" Wufei cheered. "I wresint tat Wrufay(Translation: I resent that Wufei!)!" Duo replied, his speech blurred by the large amount of food inside his mouth. He then swallowed and began eating again. Quatre was eating politely, Wufei was eating very lightly, Heero was just picking at his food like to see if it was edible, and Trowa was just...eating. I started eating again too. But then Duo finally choked and began gagging for air. "I told you Maxwell to slow down!" Wufei scolded and elbowed Duo harshly in the ribs. Duo swallowed the food of death and was inhaling deeply. I heard Trowa give out a small chuckle.

* * *

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I HAVE LEFT YOU ALL ON A WONDERFUL CLIFFHANGER!

Quatre: That's mean...

Did I ask you?

Quatre: No ma'am..

Good. You've passed the hearing exam. Now go home to your bishie Cat.

Quatre: -goes home to Trowa- She was mean to me...

Trowa: There there...-patting back-

ALRIGHTY THEN! I LEAVE YOU TO YOUR GRIEVING WHILE I GO WORK ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! NYAHAHAHAHAHA!

Alita: Pwease R&R! All flames will be used to cook ramen so reviewies we likies!


	3. Winning, Losing, Cards, and a lil scared

I HAVE RETURNED TO CAUSE MAYHEM ONCE AGAIN! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Heero: Shut up onna. -smack-

OWWIES!TT -pouting- That hurt Hee-chan!

Duo: Mine lady! -clinging to Heero's arm-

HMPH! MINE! -clings to Heero's arm as well-

Heero: Uhm...Hey...You guys...

VICTORY SHALL BE MINE! 3

Duo: NU-UH! MINE SHALL BE VICTORY! :(

Heero: C'mon...You guys...What about the disclaimer?

Quatre: You'd better do it Heero.

Heero: What about you? Business crisis?

Quatre: No...I have a date tonight so there! Neeeh! :P

Heero: Well what about Chang?

Trowa: He's off somewhere...Speaking of which, you're late Q... -pulls Quatre's arm-

Quatre: Ohhhh noooo... -smirks and goes off somewhere-

OO Too much info fer meh.

Duo: HEE-CHAN!

HEERO! DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Heero: -sighs- She doesn't own Gundam Wing or any of us unfortunate guys. If she did we would all be crawling and begging for mercy when she goes hyper and idiotic. She does own Alita and any other OCs that may pop up into this mess you call a story.

OO# MY...STORY...IS...NOT...A...MESSS! ATTACK! -throws a huge bunch of chibi plushies on Heero-

Heero: ON WITH THE FIC!

Alita's POV

Eventually we all finished eating and were just hanging out. Trowa and Quatre were playing Crazy Eights. Heero was typing on his laptop. Wufei was watching both sides of the Crazy Eights card game, and making comments every once in a while. And Duo contented himself in drinking some Kool-aid and waiting until he could play too. I sat next to Quatre who looked very puzzled at his hand. "How's it going Q?" I asked. "Okay...I guess.." He responded, obviously lost in thought. "Not okay if you ask me Winner." Wufei snorted. "He's right for once, Q-man, Tro's got you beat!" Duo spoke in awe. I had to admit though, this game went on only for a little while and Trowa was winning. He was almost out of cards. "Thanks for the support guys..." Quatre mumbled. "Anytime Cat!" Duo grinned goofily.

I muffled a chuckle that urged to come out. Soon Quatre didn't defy his fate, and Trowa won. Duo and I jumped at the chance and joined in for the second round. Trowa shuffled and dealed out. I looked at my hand and then at the card that was out. A diamond Jack. "Who's first?" I asked. "Clockwise from Duo." Trowa responded not looking up from his cards. That meant Duo, me, Quatre, then Trowa and so on. "Alright!" Duo grinned. He placed down two Jacks, the face up one being a clover Jack. I looked at hand. I placed down three sevens, the face up one being a heart seven. Quatre looked at his cards as if to question them, and soon he put down 2 fours, the face-up being a 4 of spades.

Trowa was prepared. He put down an eight. "Diamonds." "Dang...Oh well." Duo placed a Queen of Diamonds down. "Hm.." I thought outloud. I put three Queens down, the top one being a Queen of Clovers. I smirked. I had only two cards. Even Wufei was surprised. A 4 year old, beating 3 guys 11 years older than her. Quatre realized my small hand and I noticed the beads of sweat trickling down. I saw this on Duo too. Cat played 3 Kings, the top one being a King of Hearts. Trowa was prepared yet again. He played 4 tens, the top one being a ten of spades. Duo was completely unnerved. He tugged at his collar. He placed down 2 threes, the top one being a 3 of clovers. Everyone's attention was on me. I smiled triumphantly and the other three players paled. I ended the game by putting down my last two cards, 2 twos, the top one being a 2 of spades.

I bowed in triumph, "Thank you. Thank you." Duo was a wreck. "...I just got beat by a girl...Who's 11 years younger than me..." His eyes were widened in shock and he slumped down in his seat. "And don't you forget it!" I smugly smiled. "That was impressive Alita!" Quatre smiled, shaking my hand. I smiled back. "Nice job." Trowa commented. I was a bit taken aback at first but I regained myself quickly. "Thanks." I replied. Then we had to go to bed. I was assigned a room that was right next to Wufei's. Snuggling under the warm covers I fell fast asleep. But a woke up a few hours later.

The clock read, "12:31 A.M." I sleepily dragged myself out of bed and walked down to the kitchen, tripping on the huge t-shirt I still wore. Manuvering groggily, I managed to obtain a glass of water an drank it all in one gulp. I was walking towards the stairs when I heard a series of thumping, thunder crashing, lightning flashing, and the creaks of doors opening and closing. I was wide awake now. And I was scared. GHOSTS! I quickly put the glass in the sink and then ran up the stairs. More lightning and thunder took place. I thought about staying in my room, but the thought of the fact that ghosts could get me while I was sleeping scared me. I ran to the room Duo apparently shared with Heero.

I knocked lightly. Soon I heard the thump of someone landing on the floor and then the groaning and cloth sliding of something being put on. Then the doorknob shifted and Duo answered the door. His braid was messy and ruffled and all he wore was a pair of dark blue boxers with the number 02 all over it. He yawned and then looked down sleepily. He woke up more when he saw me standing there. "Alita? What is it?" He asked, yawning again and scratching his head. "C-Can I stay with you Duo?" I asked in the sweetest voice possible. He yawned, "I guess." "Thank you!" I smiled then climbed into their bed. Heero was to the right of me and appeared to be wearing just boxers as well. Duo came in to the left of me. "Thanks again Duo.."I spoke groggily. "Any-Anytime kid..." He yawned, then turned over and fell asleep. I too fell into la la land and slept peacefully.

YESH! My thurd chappie! I'm so proud of myself! -hugging myself-

Duo: I'M PROUD OF YOU TOO! I'M IN THE SAME BED WITH HEE-CHAN!

YOU'RE WELCOME! BUT ALITA'S INBETWEEN YOU TWO! 3

Duo: I know. -.-.'

ANYWAYS! PWEASE REVIEW! ANY FLAMES WILL BE USED TO BOIL WATER FOR MY RAMEN THEN USED TO MAKE BARBEQUE! JA!


	4. What a morning

I RETURN TO SEEK MY REVENGE! -evil laugh-

Wufei: Crazy mental authoress.

-glares- Wuffers...I am stronger than you...

Wufei: How so? -raises eyebrow-

Because...I GOT THE POWER! -zaps Wufei-

-smoke clears- Wufei: ACK! -is wearing a frilly red dress complete with a purple lacy velvet bow- I'm an ONNA!

Duo: -howling with laughter-

Quatre: -snickering-

Heero and Trowa: -both struggling to keep their faces straight-

Wufei: NOOOOOOO! -withers away- Xx

PAYBACK! ;3 Anyways TROWA HIT THE DISCLAIMER!

Trowa:...She doesn't own Gundam Wing or us.

And...?

Trowa: She only owns the OCs in the story and the story itself. /-

And...?

Trowa///O' There's more?

Nope! Just messing with ya!

Trowa/// '

Duo: ON WITH THE FIC!

Chibi Angel

Shopping and Sugar High Antics!

Alita's POV

I woke up in a mess of tangled limbs, or arms most preferaby. Duo's arms crossed over and Heero's arms crossed over. And what does that equal? A criss-cross bonding hold! I wasn't entirely happy about it either. I tried sitting up, but the hold was vice-like. I turned to Heero and shook his shoulder. No response. I tried again, only harder. "Hnnn..." Heero hnned, and rolled over, dragging Duo with him. Now Duo was on me and he's as heavy as a rock, and sleeps like one too. "Nyaaaaooo...Duo..!" I mumbled and tried to pry him off. But he was 15 and weighs twice as much as me and plus was taller. That just made my job tougher. Then I got an idea! I began to tickle the living day lights out of Duo, regardless that he was sleeping like a rock and most likely won't react. But a miracle took place! He began to wake up and plus he was laughing too! "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!OMGSTOPITHEE-CHAN!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Duo puffed out in fits of laughter.

I finally stopped when he rolled over and off me. "Gah..haha..haha.." He gasped, squeezing his sides. Heero sat up groggily. "Neh...Duo..Omae o Korosu..." And he fell back on the bed snoring mildly. I chuckled at this site. Duo then sat up fully awake. His hair was even more ruffled then it was before. "Alright...Who tickled me?" He asked a bit peeved. "Um...Hi.." I waved my hand a little and smiled sheepishly. He stared at me like me like he was still focusing his vision. "You...did...this?" He said, and then retaliated and began tickling the living daylights outta me. I've never laughed so much in my life. It was painful though because I could feel my guts bust. "S-Stop!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I-I-I'm sorry! J-J-Just stop!1 GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I tumbled over Heero and, taking Duo with me, we fell off the bed. There was a LOUD thump! Heero sat back up again, awoken from his beauty sleep.

"Shut up Duo! You make more noise than Wufei on a rantpage!(A/N: Rantpage, Rampage...Sucky I know. )" He yelled at the space where we once were. He blinked, completely confused as to why Duo wasn't there, as me and Duo slowly and quietly snuck out. We raced down the stairs trying to beat each other on the way the down. I won because I slid on the railing which Duo claimed was cheating. Why I was just taking a shortcut...-innocent face- Quatre and Trowa were cooking and Wufei was sharpening his katana. "Morning everyone!" We greeted and went off to do our own thing. Duo waited for Quatre and Trowa to be done cooking, at the same time making pointless conversation, while I contented myself with watching Wufei sharpen. After a while, Wufei looked at me. Like I had three heads may I add. "What are you staring at onna?" He asked, a vein twitching. "Your katana. It's pretty banged up. My sister could make a better one for you." I commented, running my finger over the blade of the dinged sword. Duo was watching. I could feel his gaze on this situation.

I guessed as well that Quatre and Trowa were listening now, because one, Duo stopped talking, two, because no one's ever talked that way about Wufei's katana like that most likely. I think they were expecting Wu-man to bite my head off but what came next was as shocking as it came. "Hm..A new one huh? What are it's improved qualities?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well let's see.." I paused, putting my finger to my lips. "It will be customized, elongated an inch or two, and the blade will be light weight but sturdy...And the blade will cut thru the air like a hot knife thru butter!" I finished, smiling goofily. Apparently, I was taking smile lessons from Duo. Wufei looked intrigued, interested, and had a dark glint in his eye. "So..how light-weight? And how sharp the blade?" He asked. "Light-weight enough so that even Quatre could hold it with one hand," I took a breather. I looked at Quatre, who face faulted, Duo who was laughing hysterically, and Trowa, who was deciding whether to help Quatre or cook the food. I continued, "And the blade will be as sharp as it can get! And that's pretty sharp!" Wu-man smirked, "Duo, when I get this sword, I suggest you watch out. I'll get you back for all the times you've pranked me and annoyed me!" A nervous gulp was heard.

Heero showed his face in the kitchen. It was a pretty site I'll tell you for sure! The first thing he said was so lovely, so vibrant, so elegant, it went like this: "Omea o Korosu." See? I told you it was a lovely saying! I rolled my eyes playfully, and pointed my thumb in Duo's direction. He responded by looking shocked. Heero headed slouched over, and grumbling intelligible things, to Duo. In a haste, Duo sputtered, "I...She..I didn't..We had...Can't you see...SHE DID IT!" "DUO! YOU TRAITOR!" I yelled, smacking him with a overly huge paper fan. Heero headed toward us still like some determined zombie. Me and Duo looked on with fear and shock.

The next thing you heard was the smacking of someone's unfortunate cheeks, Japanese yelling, and in the background, someone trying to stop it all. Me and Duo sat next to each other, a red slap mark on one of our cheeks. Duo was looking at the ground, mumbling. I looked towards the ceiling, sighing. "I hope you learned your lesson Maxwell." Wufei snorted. Duo stood up, anger blazing, "BUT IT WAS HER FAULT!" I mock pouted,"Duo Maxwell, are you insinuating that I did this?" He looked at me like I was a criminal, "YES! YOU STARTED THIS!" "Did not!" "Did too!" "DID NOT!" "DID TOO!" "DID TOO!" "DID NOT AND THAT'S FINAL!" And he turned away in a huff. I smirked proudly, "Whatever you say Duo..." Wufei smirked as well, "Stupid Maxwell..." "Breakfast!" Quatre grinned, completely over the 'lightweight' thing. Trowa and him set down plates of scrambled eggs, bacon, rice, corned beef, and SPAM! Once again, I next to Duo, and we were taking in the smells of the food, forgetting our little food. Wait for it..Wait for it... "Dig in!" NOW! Me and Duo were chomping away, Heero was picking at his food, Quatre was smiling and eating politely, Wufei was eating/meditating, and Trowa, once again, was just...eating.

It was some morning...

OO'' That was too long for my liking... I feel malnutritioned...

Quatre: Sometimes, things aren't always to your liking Tenshiko..

Like you being a wimpy pretty boy? 3

Quatre: ...AM NOT! -goes over to a corner and cries-

Oi...-head pounding- I need Tylenol... WHAT! -sees no Tylenol- TT#

Duo: UH-oh...She's going to explode in 5..4..3..2..1...0..

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! -cries new river-

Wufei: -passes by in canoe-

Duo: -hops in- ROW ROW ROW YOUR BOAT! GENTLY DOWN THE STREAM! MERRILY, MERRILY, MERRILY,MERRILY,LIFE IS BUT A DREAM!

Heero: -pops up from canoe- OMEA O KOROSU! -hits Duo with oar-

Duo: Xx

ACK! HEERO NO BAKA! -pulls out oar-

Heero: En gaurde! -positions oar-

-both of us go into oar fight-

Trowa: Please R&R, and if you have any Tylenol, extra strength, it will be appreciated. I need some too, so please, leave some and review.

-while oar fighting- AND ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED TO COOK RAMEN, B-B-Q, AND ALL THAT GOOD STUFF, THEN THEY WILL BE EXTINGUISHED. JA!


	5. SHOPPING!

SAY GOOD BYE TO ALL THE SANITY YOU KNOW BECAUSE I AM BACK! -evil laugh-

G-boys: Too late for that... --''

WHADDYA SAY! #

Trowa: We've already lost hope...

THAT'S TOO BAD CLOWN BOY! -throws a book-

Trowa: -dodges-

DARNIT! -throws more books-

Trowa: -dodging them all-

ARGH! -rapidbookfire-

Trowa: -dodges all but a...HARRY POTTER BOOK!-

Quatre: Ouch, heavy literature.

Got something to say to meh Pretty Boy? -holds up another HP book-

Quatre: No ma'am. OO'

Good, cause I wanna read this. -sits down and begins to read-

Duo: Uhm..Tenshi? What about the fic?

Shh! I just got to the good part! -still reading-

Wufei: But what about the disclaimer Onna?

You do it Wufei. I wanna read this. -eyes locked on print-

Heero: -- She'll be hooked on that for awhile...

Quatre: Just do the disclaimer Wufei.

Wufei: -huffs- She doesn't own Gundam Wing, or us tortured guys, she does own the dishonorable OCs in this story, and this story as well. There I'm done.

Duo: You forgot one thing Wu-man...

Wufei: It's Wufei. And what is this one thing that you babble of?

Meh: SHOUTOUT!

llamagurl: THANKIES SO MUCH! YOU RAWK! MY FIRST REVIEWER! I GIVE YOU...DUO COOKIE! -throws Duo cookie to llamagurl-

Duo:...ON WITH THE FIC! ''

Chibi Angel

SHOPPING!

* * *

Eventually, we all finished eating at our own pace. Heero being first, Trowa being second, Wufei third, Quatre fouth, and Duo and I tied for last. "So what are we going to do today Cat?" I asked, picking up the 'Cat' name. "Well, I thought maybe we could go shopping. So you won't have to wear all of Trowa's shirts forever." He replied. I shrugged,"I guess, but can I still use some of his shirts anyways?" Everyone looked at me like I grew three heads. "What? They're comfy!" I pouted. Duo smirked, "That means twice the laundry for Tro." "No not really, since they're HIS shirts in the first place, and besides how can it be TWICE the laundry?" I raised an eyebrow. Duo looked dumbfoundedly at his feet. I laughed and heard Wufei snicker. "If we are to go shopping for her, then at least get the girls to come." Duo muttered. "Good idea, those onnas are more familar with her choice of attire." Wufei agreed. 

So then Quatre called Dorothy, Cathy, Hilde, Sally, and Noin. They arrived 5 minutes later. "So who is this person we're shopping with?" Cathy asked as Quatre let them in. "I'm right here ma'am." Cathy looked down and saw me. "Kawaii desu ne!" Hilde squealed. "So is she like, your cousin? Or your niece? Or possibly.." Noin gasped. "No Noin, we sort of blew up her home and now she's stuck with us." Duo grinned sheepishly. "That makes sense. Child of war. Hee hee hee.." Dorothy had a strange glint in her eyes. I looked at Wufei and pointed at Dorothy, "Is she crazy?" Duo snickered. Wufei had a very small smile on, "For our sake, maybe not completely." Dorothy pouted, "Hey I resent that." "I'm glad you do...Onna." Wufei retorted. "HMPH!" And that was the end of that.

"So who are you little one?" Cathy asked, bending down to my height. I smiled, "My name is Alita D. Flowright Rosette! It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am!" I bowed. "Wow! My name's Catherine Bloom! Trowa over there, is my brother." She smiled back. The rest of them bent down to my height. "Hiya! Name's Hilde Schibecker! Nice to meet ya!" "I'm Dorothy Catalonia, and any fights you have with me, I declare war!" "Lucrezia Noin, but just call me Noin for now." "I am Sally Po, and any injuries from dealing with Dorothy over there, I'd be happy to treat, I am a certified doctor." I smiled and nodded at all of them.

A soft voice interuppted our little introduction, "Well shall we get going now?" Quatre looked at me and smiled one of those kind smiles. Those smiles always make me feel...loved. I snapped my head out of the clouds, "Oh! Right! Let's go!" I ran outside and stared in awe at the limo. "Wow..." "You've never been in a Winner limo before?" Cathy asked. I shook my head. "Well there's a first time for everybody! So I guess we're in the same boat!" She smiled warmly, and took my hand and we all joined hands, except for the guys and Dorothy, and we ran towards the limo. I felt better knowing that I wasn't the only one that's never been in a limo before, nevertheless, seen one. We leapt inside, Cathy, then me, then Hilde, then Noin, then Sally, then Dorothy, then the guys. Duo, being the last one in, closed the door. Then the car started and we headed for the mall. I couldn't help it, every once in a while, I would stand up and look out the window. And I noticed that sometimes, Cathy would look too. "So tell us about yourself Alita, like what colony, any siblings, who your parents were, basic stuff." Hilde asked. "Well let's see...I am 4 years old, I have 3 twin sisters, I lived on L5, I never liked my parents, and well...What else do you want to know?" "What are your favorite foods?" Noin inquired. "I like strawberry pocky, strawberry shortcake, chocolate ice cream, cookies, and anything that Trowa and Quatre makes!" I replied. "My brother cooks!" Cathy looked shocked. I nodded, "Uh-huh." "Well then..I guess all those cooking lessons payed off!" She grinned triumphlantly. "For Alita's sake I hope not." Duo snorted. "Why I outta.." She glared. "So Quatre cooks huh?" Dorothy thought to herself. "Yesh he does."

That weird glint was back. "Well..Well...What do we have here...?" She smirked. I sweatdropped. She was scary right down to her eyebrows. I leaned towards Cathy. "Is she always like that?" She whispered back, "Only when she wants to be." I laughed and Dorothy glared. The guys were just watching us, and talking when they wanted to. Eventually we got to our destination, Calister Mall. One of the largest and most popular malls ever. "Wow! It's been awhile since I've been here! I guess I was more focused on my job then I thought!" Cathy grinned sheepishly. Sally, Noin, Hilde, and I were stretching. Then we went inside. I looked at all the stores and shops. "Sugoi!" "So what's the plan Q-man?" Duo asked, putting his hand on Quatre's shoulder. Trowa shot him a glare. Duo nervously grinned and took his hand off. "Well, how about this, we pair up and we each spend fifteen minutes with Alita, and when times up we can meet up and next pair takes her. How about that?" Everyone nodded. Cathy was with Trowa, Dorothy with Quatre, Sally with Wufei, Noin with Heero, and Hilde with Duo. "So who's first?" Cathy asked. "Who do YOU want to go with first Alita?" Quatre looked at me. I thought it over. "I wanna go with Duo and Hilde." "Good choice mah dear." Duo grinned and took my hand. "Remember fifteen minutes only!" I heard Quatre shout as we disappeared into the crowd.

I held hands with Duo and Hilde so I wouldn't get lost. We walked around for a bit then Hilde saw a store she liked. "Hey Duo let's go here!" "Alright, let's go!" And we went inside GAP. I had to try on a lot of shirts. Some were too tight, some were too loose, some were just plain weird. After fifteen minutes of trying on clothes I was switched over to Cathy and Trowa. We wandered around and landed inside Children's Place. Again I had a lot of clothes to try on.

After fifteen minutes of that I was switched over to Heero and Noin. We landed in Target. I had to try on even more clothes. After fifteen minutes of that I was switched over to Dorothy and Quatre. I had made a mental note before to keep as much distance as possible from Dorothy. I was, however, relieved when Quatre was paired up with her. We landed inside Macy's. I had twice as much clothing to try on. After that I was switched over to my last pair, Sally and Wufei. Wufei had been a little nicer towards me but wasn't as kind to miss Sally, who whacked him upside the head occasionally. I had half as much clothes to try on, for which I was grateful. After fifteen minutes of that, we regrouped and were just hanging out. All of a sudden, Cathy sat up abruptly. "Oh no! We forgot somethings!" We all looked shocked/surprised/questionable in our own ways. "What?" Quatre asked, worrying about what he could have forgotten.

"Relena's hosting this fund-raiser party ball in a week! We don't have anything to wear!" She replied. "Not again.." moaned Heero, who apparently either did not like fund-raiser party balls or did not like this Relena herself. "What will we need?" asked Duo. "Fancy wear. That's means dresses for us girls and tuxes for you guys." Dorothy explained, not looking phased anymore. "Well we already have tuxes, so that takes care of our problems." Trowa muttered, drinking his tea. "But not ours idiot." Dorothy pouted. Trowa stared blankly back. "Alita will need a dress too, won't you?" Hilde smiled at me. I took a minute to register all the information, "Huh? Oh yeah! I wanna go!" Noin turned on her heels and grabbed my hand, which resulted in a chain reaction. We landed in the store Forever 21. Even though I wasn't 21 and I doubted the rest of the girls were too. Noin handed me a couple hundred bills and we all split off and bought a dress. I was the only one that kept my dress a secret.

On our way back, I slipped into a Jo-ann Fabrics store, and bought some stuff, then met up with the rest of the guys and gurls. "What did you get Alita?" Duo asked, playfully putting a hand on my shoulder. I put my finger on my lips,"Secret!" Duo pouted in response. We went back inside the limo and headed for home. The girls decided to stay overnight because the guys were close to the location, and besides, they were too tired. We all ate our own pace at dinner, and then it was off ta bed!

* * *

Agh...That was the longest chappie I've ever written. Too tired... -puts down HP book- -falls asleep- 

Duo: -pokes with stick-

-grumbles and turns over-

Quatre: Sweet dreams Tenshiko! -kisses forehead-

Trowa: Hey, I thought those were for me/

Quatre: She should sleep soundly, after all, next chapter Puchikko shows up.

-subconsciously whacks Quatre with a overly huge paper fan- BAKA...GAVE...IT...AWAY... -snoring-

Heero: Review unless my gun finds your head and or heart. Omea o korosu.

Duo: Ja!


End file.
